Not That Simple
by ShaunaBerri
Summary: Things never go as planned. She was never expecting to have to face the things she was dealing with. On top of fighting the equalists and attempting to restore balance, she now had to deal with her feelings for someone. She soon learned that ignoring them was not that simple. Set after episode 4.


**Greetings, everyone! So this is the first fanfiction I've actually really started on. Previous ones were always unfinished and never posted. So, yeah... Bear with me here. I really hope I don't screw this up. I'm good at that, y'know. I'll probably run into tons of writers block because... I dunno... I suck. **

**But the best way to improve is to practice, right? So hopefully I'll learn lots of stuff along the way! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **

**[~-DISCLAIMER-~ I do not own Legend of Korra or any of it's characters. They belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing a FANfiction.]  
**

* * *

I awoke with a jolt.

Nightmares haven't been getting any better since that day I challenged Amon. No, not better at all. In fact, they were getting worse with each passing day. They're the reason I have been staying up longer than I should at night. Sleep used to be something to enjoy, not fear. Tenzin had insisted that airbending training should come in the morning, before probending training. He's said that it's better to do when you wake up, because you're more calm and focused. Doesn't seem like that's going to be working now. Still, no use in arguing with him. He'd probably pass it off as an excuse anyway.

I took a few deep breaths before getting out of bed and opening the bedroom window. The crisp morning air rushed in and I let it fill my lungs. The sun was barely above the horizon. It's certainly a sight I'm going to have to get used to. I'm a waterbender, one to rise with the moon. But of course Tenzin insists that I get up earlier so that I can get the most important things done first, bright and early. I looked off toward the city. It was a beautiful sight indeed. But there would always be a longing deep inside for the large white plains of snow. I missed my home, I really did. But I suppose as the Avatar I really don't have a choice. I have better things to do than get all worked up and homesick. That's not me._ I should get my mind off of it. _

This morning I'll work on airbending, then I'll make my way over to the city and work on my probending, and then I'll have lunch with Bolin or something... That is, if I live through probending training. Mako sure did like being a pain when it came to that. He'd rack his eyes over my body trying to pick up something-anything- that I was doing wrong. _'Straighten your back', 'On your toes', 'Raise your elbow a little higher', etc... _And of course, _'Do it again!'. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say he just secretly enjoys seeing me do it. But I _do_ know better. This is _Mako_. Stop kidding yourself. The only weakness he seems to have is Asami. Damn it, why am I so jealous? When did this happen anyway? I didn't even notice it. Slowly but surely I started watching him closer, standing closer to him, thinking about him way too much. Everything is just too much for comfort. Tenzin thought probending itself was a little too much of a distraction.

_Oh, if he only knew... _

If I would have noticed it sooner, I would have tryed my best to stomp it in the dirt. Now it's going to be harder. _Has Mako noticed? _If he did, that would just do _wonders_ for her ego. She was a headstrong, stubburn, rough and tough bender. Not some ridiculous, love-sick teenager. She was definitely not acting herself. She didn't have a problem with Asami as she was. Asami is a real sweetheart, she really is. But seeing her clipped onto his arm all the time caused quite an unwanted and annoying bubbly feeling to form in her gut.

_Just stop thinking about it. _

_Need distractions... _What time was it anyway? I squinted. Judging by the sun... _Six... thirty?_ Tenzin will probably be waiting on me soon. I ought to go and train now. _If _I can focus...

* * *

"_Korra_!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts. "Get your thoughts out of the clouds! Not so staight-foward!" Mako complained. I sighed and repositioned myself. I bounced on my toes a little bit and sent a few balls of fire his way before dodging a few he threw at me. He sent me a horizontal wall of fire with his foot that I proceeded to jump over. He did that all the time, but what I wasn't expecting was the fireballs that was flying right above the wall of fire and I jumped right into it. _Great. _

I was knocked to the ground in an instant. I clenched my chest and coughed. The smoke that completely filled the room by now wasn't really helping either. I couldn't see a thing. Well, except the figure that burst through the thick and was now diving at me with an arm raised. I saw what was coming and sheilded my face with my arm and clenched my eyes shut.

Nothing came. I hesitantly peaked up from behind my arm. The smoke had cleared a bit and Mako was right above me, one hand holding himself up right beside my head and the other still raised. He glared at me and stood up, looming over me with his hands on his hips. "What's wrong with you?" I coughed a few times before steading myself on my elbows. "W-What's wrong with me? You're the one mercilessly lobbing fire in my face!" I complained as I started coughing again. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're focus has been messed up all day! We can't win like this." He said folding his arms across his chest. I paused, thinking a little before I sighed. "It's just, all the things that has been happening lately... It gets frustrating." I let out another frustrated sigh. It technically wasn't a lie. That was a small part of the reason. He let out a small sigh and his expression softened slightly before he turned around and started to go through his bag.

There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "Just get your mind off of it. Worrying isn't going to get us anywhere" he said, his voice calmer than before. I smiled slightly and stood up, heading towards my stuff that was piled up on the floor a few yards away. Just then, Bolin came in. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Well well! How are things going?" He said with his normal cheerfulness. I gave him a grin "Great! But, uh, we're kinda taking a break, so you want to get lunch?" I offered. I was getting hungry, and training just gets exhausting. He grinned "Sounds good to me! Where to?" I shrugged. "Your pick" He smiled and put a finger to his chin in thought. "What about that new burger joint that just opened on Trech street?" He was always one to try something new. "Sure, that'd be great!" I said beaming at him. He smiled and turned to his brother. "You wanna come?" Mako rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I dunno, bro. I was thinking mayb-" "That would be great!" We all turned to the doorway to see Asami walking in with a bright smile. She grabbed Mako's hand and I casually attempted to ignore it. "We would love to join you. You see, I was originally intending on going somewhere with Mako but since you guys are going too we might as well all go together." She smiled, turning her gaze to Mako, who looked a little hesitant at first but quickly changed his expression and nodded in agreement.

I grinned at them and grabbed my things "Alright, let's get going, then!"

* * *

**So, uh... How was it? Bad? Yeah, I'm not sure how this will be turning out. I'm a spontaneous writer. So suggestions and opinions are appreciated. Please tell me what you think! I'm really sorry for the ridiculously short chapter but, whatever. It's just that, when writing, it takes so much longer and it feels like you've done so much more, yet you can get done reading it in less than a minute. DX Feel free to correct me for any grammar, spelling, or other mistakes I might have made.**

**So what do you think I should do, write the next chapter in Mako's POV?**

**I really can't wait to hear what everyone thinks about it. Please be honest! I wont be offended if you don't like it. **

**See you!  
~Shauna**


End file.
